Snow Patrol
by Faramirlover
Summary: Harry and Draco's relationship set to the music of Snow Patrol. Better than it sounds. HPxDM. Slash warning. Mild angst later on. If you think of a better title, tell me. I hate it at the moment.
1. Chasing Cars

A/N: I wrote this at half two in the morning. Inspired by the Snow Patrol album I was listening to.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the song.

**Chapter 1 – Chasing Cars**

In the end it had just been them. The two of them, standing alone against the Dark Lord and his followers. Just them and no-one else, surrounded by the bodies of Death Eaters and the horrid sense of death.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

They stood there, side by side, the Golden boy and the Death Eater's son, raised their wands as one and shouted the final curse together. I had seemed right. The dark and the light, bringing down the last of the wizarding world's troubles. Complete opposites, blonde hair, porcelain skin, messy black mop and tanned, like yin and yang.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

The wizarding world seemed reluctant to remember that it wasn't just Harry at the last battle and, despite the Golden boy's best efforts, Draco had been pushed aside, an unwanted memory of a group of people that should never have been allowed to live.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Draco shifted slightly as a cold wind swept round the Quidditch stadium and an owl hooted somewhere in the direction of the forbidden forest. The stars glittered silently overhead and, to Draco, lying there on his back in the middle of the Quidditch pitch gazing up at the sparkling constellations was as close to perfect as he was going to get.

There was a small thump to his right as someone lay down on the grass beside him. Glancing towards the source of the noise Draco saw the distinctive hair of his new best friend, the boy's glasses reflecting the heavens.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Draco felt a surge of happiness in the bottom of his stomach at the sight of his ever-so-secret crush. Pushing the feeling away he spoke in his calmest voice.

"Hello, Harry. What brings you out this fine evening?"

"Looking for you," said Harry simply "I knew you'd be out here. You're always out here."

"You know me too well," Draco joked, allowing himself to smile and slipping an arm round Harry's shoulders.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

They lay in companionable silence, squished together, trying to fight the cold, shivering against the wind. Draco felt a lovely warm feeling o warmth pool in the bottom of his stomach when Harry shifted and lay his palm on top of Draco's chest.

Abruptly Harry sat up, rummaging in a pocket and pulling out his wand and something else.

"Dray, have a look at this," Harry commanded, lighting the tip of his wand and holding out a photograph for Draco to view.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

The picture was of a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. The garden that surrounded it was a riot of colour and Draco could see more flowers about to bloom.

"It's lovely," said Draco, handing back the photo and feeling a pang of jealousy at the idea of Harry's sharing the cottage with some girl.

"Ron and Hermione want me to stay in London but I just need to get away and this place is perfect. As soon as this year's over I'm moving in.

"I'm glad to see you're organised. I was going to offer you a room at the Manor but obviously…" Draco trailed off, thinking how great it would have been to have Harry stay with him.

"That would have been nice," said Harry, unintentionally echoing Draco's thoughts.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

They returned to their silence, Harry gazing up at the stars, Draco watching Harry out of the corner f his eye. _There's something about him, _Draco had long ago decided, _something so perfect, that makes you want to be perfect to. _Deciding that now was the perfect point to figure out what it was, Draco began to scrutinize Harry's face.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Suddenly Harry turned and silvery grey locked with emerald green. They stared at each other for a few moments as though trying to see past each other's eyes and into their souls. They leant forward as one, tentatively pressing their lips together, never once looking away from each others eyes.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

Gently they pulled away, still examining each other silently. Harry made the much needed snap decision. Rolling over so he was lying on top of Draco he proceeded to kiss him passionately and urgently, trying desperately to show how he felt. Draco rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Harry's.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that theses days will never change for us at all_

They broke apart gasping for breath. When his breathing rate had returned to normal, Harry smiled shyly at Draco before resting his head on Draco's shoulder and snuggling into his embrace.

"Stay with me? Always?" Harry asked tentatively, stroking Draco's hair absentmindedly.

Draco nodded "If you'll stay with me."

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

OOOOOO

A/N: What did you think? If I get five (nice) reviews I'll post the next chapter. :D


	2. Open Your Eyes

A/N: This is one of my favourite Snow Patrol songs. I'm praying I did it justice.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK and the song is Snow Patrol's. Though I do possess the CD that it's from.

**Chapter 2 - Open Your Eyes**

Dawn broke, birds sand, children woke, parents groaned at the thought of another day, the world came alive, building gently in noise and energy. And with it came Draco Malfoy, blinking awake, unwillingly easing himself out of dreams.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

Draco blinked again, swiping a hand across his eyes, completely disorientated. The ceiling above him was far too low. The sleep blurred walls that surrounded him were pale blue, not emerald green and the blankets that covered him felt much coarser than the silk he was used to. A horrid sick feeling plummeted into his stomach. Where the hell was he? If he'd slept with someone, Harry was going to kill him. Or castrate him. One of the two. Or both.

A slight snore from beside he drove away all thought of him being alone and made him feel suddenly cold. Goose pumps spread over his skin and he shivered, barely fighting off the urge to cry.

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

And then the world clucked back into place. Yes, he had slept with someone, but that someone had been Harry. This was Harry's house, Harry's bed, Harry's room. No. Their house, their room, their bed. A warm tingly feeling spread through Draco at the thought and he slipped an arm round Harry's sleeping form, snuggling up against his boyfriends body, slowly drifting back off to sleep.

OOOOOO

Eavesdropping wasn't a very Malfoy thing to do but when Draco descended and heard raised voices he thought _screw it _and paused next to the open living room door.

"You have no idea how much a mistake you're making!" came the loud voice of Ronald Weasley "he's going to break your heart and you know it!"

Draco felt an unexpected stab of pain at Weasley's words. Even coming from him they hurt.

_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

"Why? Why do I know it? And who says he's going to break my heart?" Harry demanded.

Draco could tell he was angry and much as he despised the Weasel, he really wished he wouldn't say anything more.

"Everybody knows it. He's fucking Malfoy!"

"No! I'm fucking Malfoy. Get out of our house Ron. I can't even look at you right now."

"But Harry-"

"No buts, Ron. Just leave."

As Weasley passed him in the hallway Draco just managed to school his face into an expression of indifference. Ron looked away, pulled open the front door and slammed it behind him on his way out.

Draco waited to the count of five before entering the living room.

"Harry?" he asked gently.

"What?" Harry demanded sharply, not looking at him, eyes closed, hand gently resting against his forehead, frowning slightly.

_I want so much to open your eyes_

'_Cause I need you to look into mine_

"Can I… can I get you anything?"

"No." Harry said shortly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Just… Leave me be for a bit."

Still Harry refused to look at him, hand still shielding his eyes as he stumbled to the sofa and lay down on it, head facing away from Draco. Draco nodded though he knew his movements were unseen and silently backed out of the room.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

That night as they lay in bed, Harry didn't speak to or touch Draco. He wordlessly switched off the light and curled up on the far side of the bed. Draco lay there, tears pouring down his cheeks. Despite Harry's earlier words, it appeared that he was expecting to get his heart broken, or was perfectly willing to break Draco's.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars_

_Don't do this too us Harry, _Draco silently begged, _can't you see it just means that they win and we lose. Don't let them take you away from me. Don't let this fall apart. Don't make me fall apart._

'_Cause they don't get you're soul or your fire_

The next morning, Draco awoke to an empty bed. Almost instantly the tears began again. Pulling his knees up to his chin he sobbed silently in the slightly faded pyjama bottoms that he had borrowed off Harry.

A warm hand on the back of his neck made him look up.

"Don't cry, babe," Harry said, reaching forward to wipe away Draco's tears "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Ron get to me. Still love me?"

Draco reached up and laced his and Harry's fingers together.

"Always," he said and allowed Harry to pull him out of bed and to his feet.

He was treated to a gentle kiss before being led out of the dimly lit bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen for Harry's patent breakfast of Bovril on toast with cheesy beans.

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

"Harry…" Draco whispered as they lay in bed that night, gently stroking Harry's hair.

"Yeah, Drake?"

"What Weasley said, it's not true, you know?"

"I know, Drake. I know."

"Good," Draco murmured, pulling Harry closer and snuggling his head against his shoulder.

A comfortable silence filled their small bedroom as they lay, basking in the comfort of each others presence.

_Every minute from this minute now_

_We can do what we like anywhere_

"I never asked you," Harry said, breaking the silence "what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"I was going to be the Malfoy heir, living the life of luxury with the perfect girl," said Draco hollowly.

"No, silly, what did you _want _to be?"

"Honestly? From the age of five I wanted to be a teacher."

"Really, that's cute. What changed?"

"I found something else that I wanted to be more."

"Yeah? What?"

"Yours," said Draco simply.

"You could be both."

"Nah, I've got what I need, right here."

Silence fell again. A nice silence. A silence full of words and promises and pure contentment.

_I want so much to open your eyes_

'_Cause I need you to look into mine_

Harry was the first to fall asleep, an arm latched protectively round Draco's waist. Draco lay there, gently stroking a finger down Harry's cheek, happy in the knowledge that nothing in the world could take Harry away from him.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

OOOOOO

A/N: Ok? Review maybe. It would make me awfully happy.


	3. Make This Go On Forever

A/N: This is another of my favourite Snow Patrol songs. What can I say? I love them. Sorry for the wait. I didn't use all of the lyrics because they repeat themselves.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters are JK's and the song belongs to Snow Patrol. Lucky them.

**Chapter 3 – Make This Go On Forever**

At that very moment in time, Draco Malfoy hated himself. He knew Harry hated him and he didn't blame him at all. He'd done it. He'd gone and done the one thing he'd promised he'd never do. The one thing that they'd always warned Harry against. He'd broken his heart.

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not_

_I can only give you everything I've got_

It had only been a kiss. One tiny little kiss. But Harry had seen and that was it. The trust was gone. The way Harry had looked at him with those beautiful emerald eyes filled with pain. They way he'd backed away when Draco reached out to touch him. The way tears had spilled down his cheeks. The way he'd run before Draco could say a word. All the memories washed over Draco every time he closed his eyes and there was no way for him to escape them.

_I can't be as sorry as you think I should_

_But I still love you more than anyone else could_

He'd let Harry be for a while, knowing that he would just get yelled at if he went near, but the next day he'd sat outside Harry's door, begging him to forgive him, begging him to understand, but he wouldn't.

He'd said it wasn't enough. Said that he had trusted Draco with his heart and that he couldn't trust him any more. Said that it was over.

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight_

_Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right_

The worst thing was, he don't know how to make Harry forgive him. When they'd had their fights before he's always know what do to, how to show Harry how sorry he was, but not this time. This time it was too much.

_This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long_

_Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong_

Draco had tried to convince himself that it was Harry's fault too. If they hadn't fought it never would have happened. If Harry hadn't yelled he never would have strayed. If they'd never… If he hadn't… but the words didn't ring true and he knew they were lies. It wasn't Harry's fault. It was never Harry's fault. He was to blame.

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

_First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything_

Draco hated Pansy Parkinson. If she hadn't been so damn nice to him. Hadn't flirted when he was feeling down then and Harry would be fine. He had to find a way to make things better, to make Harry forgive him. Harry made him happier than he had ever been before. He couldn't give up on that.

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned_

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_

The only thing Draco could hold onto was the hope that somewhere, deep inside, Harry still loved him. And that could just about keep him going because no matter how often they fought, he needed his Scarhead. Harry had changed him, hopefully for the better, he just needed to make Harry see that he could be trusted again.

_And I don't know where to look_

_My words just break and melt_

_Please just save me from this darkness_

_Please just save me from this darkness_

OOOOOO

A/N: Eww, corny ending. Fancy reviewing? I'll give you a Drarry cookie. With chocolate sprinkles. I'm sorry if that felt a bit forced but I found it quite difficult to get down. I don't like writing people breaking up.


	4. You Could Be Happy

**A/N: **Hi! I know it's been a while. Much too long but I have had a terrible case of writers block. Lucky for you I found inspiration in the next song in my snow patrol series. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **The song belongs to Snow Patrol and the characters belong to JK.

**Dedication: **for wolfrun1 who wrote a lovely long review.

**Word count: **758

**Chapter 4 - You could Be Happy**

Draco leant back into the squishy seat and took a small sip of his coffee. It was snowing outside and the window to his right was partially misted up with snowflakes piling up along the sill outside. Draco often came to this café, just to watch people going past. He liked to see people being happy even when he wasn't.

You could be happy and I won't know

But you weren't happy the day I watched you go

Thinking of being unhappy always made him think of Harry. He hoped Harry was happy wherever he was. He didn't know anything about the other boy anymore. It had been three years ago that Harry had left. Bag packed in hand, slamming the door behind him and walking off down the garden path without a backwards glance.

And all the things that I wished I had not said

Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head

There had been so many things that he'd tried to say to Harry to make it better but he hadn't been able to get them out. He'd failed Harry so badly that he knew he didn't deserve him any more.

It was days like today when the weather meant that there were few people outside to distract him, that Draco found himself lost in memories. Their first kiss, their home, Harry's smile, the time they had sex in the shopping centre changing room, the ten hours of sitting by an unconscious Harry's hospital bed, the look of betrayal on Harry's face when he was caught kissing Pansy. Sometimes he thought the memories would drive him mad.

Is it too late to remind you how we were?

But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur

He had tried, once and quite a long time ago, to write to Harry, to try and get him to listen to what Draco was trying to say. He had tried to remind Harry of all the good times that they had had together and that they could have more of them. He had nearly sent it too, but a few moments before he had tied it to the barn owls leg he had screwed it up instead and chucked it into the fire.

He hadn't written again, even though he wanted to.

Most of what I remember makes me sure

I should have stopped you from walking out the door

Looking back, Draco couldn't help wondering if he could have done more to stop Harry leaving him. he had just stood in the middle of the kitchen as Harry packed his bag and watched from their bedroom window as Harry left for good.

You could be happy, I hope you are

You made me happier than I'd been by far

He supposed it was all for the best. When they had been together Draco had been the happiest person alive but it seemed that Harry hadn't been, so if being away from Draco made Harry happy then Draco would happily give him that. Even if it meant he never had another moment of happiness in his life.

Somehow everything I own smells of you

And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

As he took another sip of his coffee he caught a whiff of cinnamon. Harry. Harry always smelled of cinnamon. For a few moments he allowed himself to believe that it was Harry he could smell, not just his coffee, and he felt his heart lift slightly. It was the same at home. He had moved houses and sold all the furniture but somehow, every now and again, he was convinced he could smell something that was singularly Harry, lingering in the air. .

Do the things that you always wanted to

Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

Draco pulled himself out of his Harry filled daydream and glanced once more out of the window. With a jolt he caught sight of the cover of a magazine on a stand opposite. It was Harry. Harry had always liked the idea of modelling but Draco hadn't wanted him to. Obviously he had taken the chance and gone with his dream. The thought made him smile, despite the pain in his heart.

More than anything I want to see you grow

Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

With a sigh, Draco put down his empty coffee cup and shrugged on his jacket. He had no intention of catching a cold just because he had a broken heart.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There you go. Please tell me what you thought.


	5. It’s Beginning To Get To Me

**A/N: **Here we are. The penultimate chapter. I'm sorry about the wait. Things haven't been flowing smoothly in my life recently. I hope you like it and I hope you review.

**Dedication: **Everyone who bothers to read this. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Even after all this time, the songs still belong to Snow Patrol and the characters belong to JK.

**It's Beginning To Get To Me**

**I want something  
That's purer than the water  
Like we were**

Harry groaned into the bruising kiss and pushed his hands into silky blonde hair. For a moment he enjoyed the harshness of the moment but quickly grew bored of it. When his companion ignored all the hints he gave to take it slow Harry pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think you're my type," Harry said simply, knocking back the last of the fruity tasting drink the blonde had bought him earlier and walking away.

He didn't normally go clubbing but tonight was an exception. He'd seen Draco earlier that day, his picture in a magazine above an article about how well the blonde man's new business was doing.

**It's not there now  
Ineloquence and anger  
Are all we have**

It had made him inexplicably angry to see Draco looking so amazing, even in black and white and he had set out at once to find something to make him feel better. Something like drink and sex.

**Like Saturn's rings  
An icy loop around me  
Too hard to hold**

But somehow, nobody had caught his attention all evening. There was something missing from all of them but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. They didn't smile right. They didn't kiss right. They didn't laugh right. They didn't smell right.

It was ridiculous and was driving Harry up the wall. It was like there was something like a barrier between himself and everyone else. Something so solid that he just couldn't seem to grasp, however hard he tried.

**Lash out first  
At all the things we don't like  
Or understand**

Harry glanced round the club once more but nobody caught his attention so he checked his pocket for his keys and his wand before stumbling outside and meandering in the direction of home.

**The answer phone  
The lonely sound of your voice  
Frozen in time**

Harry wasn't sure why he did it but before he had even realised he found himself with mobile in hand and it was ringing. And ringing. And ringing. Eventually the answer phone cut in and Draco Malfoy's gentle voice came floating down the phone line.

"Hey. This is Draco's phone. I obviously can't be bothered to answer your call so leave a message and I'll get back to you. If I think you're important enough."

Harry almost allowed himself to smile at Draco's message but instead snapped his mobile closed and shoved it deep within his pocket.

** And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed  
**

It was only then that Harry noticed that it had begun to rain. It had begun light but even as Harry looked up into the heavens the drops became heavier. For a moment, stood in the rain, Harry's head felt clearer than it had in weeks, despite the alcohol he had consumed. And he missed Draco. Missed Draco more than anything in the world

Harry frowned for a moment before continuing in the direction of home, the feeling of disorientation that came with being drunk returning fast until he was barely able to walk straight. He somehow managed to make it home, head spinning. A voice in the back of his mind that sounded rather like Hermione told him to drink some water and then go to sleep. He did so, gulping down water before stumbling p the stairs to bed.

**Are you beginning to get my point  
They're always fighting with aching joints  
It's doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about**

When Harry woke it was to the feeling of someone playing the drums on the inside of his skull. This was why he always hated being drunk. Experience had taught him that weetabix was good for a hangover so he headed downstairs. The little light on the phone base was flashing red, signalling a message so he grabbed the phone and took it into the kitchen to listen as he raided the fridge for milk.

"_Message one."_

"Hey, Harry. It's me, Hermione. I just wanted you know if you were okay. Seamus said he saw you in a club last night. Did something happen? Was it Him? Because I know you don't normally go for clubbing and… well… anyway. Give me a call back so I know that you're not dead. And I need to scold you if you weren't alone last night-"

"_Message two."_

"Machine cut me off. Anyway. Yeah. You know how I feel about you sleeping with random guys. It's not good. You need to start dating again. Properly. No one-night stands…. Just… just call me. I worry. And I wish you'd tell us what Malfoy did. I need to know how much to hate him."

"_End of messages."_

**I tried to tell you before I left  
But I was screaming under my breath  
You are the only thing that makes sense  
Just ignore all this present tense**

The phone call to Hermione was long and painfully, the only high point was he didn't get yelled at for sleeping around. Sometimes he was glad that people weren't perfect enough for him to want to sleep with them.

He put down the phone forty five minutes later and decided he needed to get out of the house, lest Hermione remember anything else and call back. He had barely made it to the shops when he saw him. He was sat on a park bench, newspaper open as he chewed thoughtfully on a banana.

**We need to feel breathless with love  
And not collapse under its weight  
I'm gasping for the air to fill  
My lungs with everything I've lost**

The mere sight of Draco, dazzlingly beautiful Draco, made everything come rushing back and Harry could barely breathe. He was being crushed by the weight of a thousand different memories and all Harry could think to do was go over to Draco.

So he did.

"Do you mind? You're blocking the sun? I can't - Harry! Why are you-?"

He didn't get the rest of the sentence out because Harry had yanked him to his feet and had pulled him into a bruising kiss. It was desperate and messy and passionate and everything Harry had refused to let himself miss.

When they pulled apart they were panting. Harry's hands were in Draco's hair and Draco was tightly gripping his shirt.

"Why are you-?"

"Don't ask. I don't know."

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There we go. One last chapter and then we've reached the end. I apologise once more for the length of your wait. I will write the next one faster and post as soon as I've got some reviews.


	6. Crack the Shutters

**A/N: **Right, well this chapter wasn't going to exist but I got inspired. I hope you like it. Only one more chapter to go. I think.

**Dedication: **For shadows of a love-struck soul. I'm sorry to say I can't fit in the song you wanted me to but I hope you like this chapter.

**Word count: **720

**Chapter 6 – Crack the Shutters  
**

**You cool your bed-warm hands down****  
on the broken radiator  
****and when you lay them freezing on me  
I mumble "can you wake me later?"**

It took a moment for Draco to realise where he was. The walls were a pale dusty blue and the ceiling a harsh black, so unlike his own cream bedroom. For a moment he was confused, dismissing his memories as dreams until a discarded black shirt hanging from the door handle brought back reality.

Harry Potter dozed peacefully beside him beneath the blue sheets, his breathing deep and even. Draco took a moment to appreciate the way his black haired fanned across the pillow and his eyelashes fluttered slightly with every breath before reaching out to reverently trace his lips.

Harry mumbled slightly at the cold contact but didn't wake, only shifted slightly. Draco smiled. Harry had always been a deep sleeper.

Growing bold from Harry's non-reaction he allowed his finger to trail across his chin and to trace the line of a tendon down Harry's neck. This time he was rewarded with a slight sigh. Bringing his whole hand into play he moved it to lie gently on Harry's chest, delighted by the feel of Harry's heartbeat beneath his palm.

"You have cold fingers," mumbled a sleepy voice and Draco's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's mildly amused gaze.

**But I don't really want you to stop  
and you know it so it doesn't stop you  
and run your hands from my neck  
to my chest**

"Hmm," was Draco's reply before he returned his attention to Harry's chest and he began tracing the lines of muscles that shifted slightly beneath his skin at Draco's cold touch.

Harry groaned as Draco moved his fingers lower over Harry's naked body, rubbing against the prominent hip bone before moving lower and caressing a thigh, slender fingers drawing intricate patterns on the muscle.

**Crack the shutters open wide  
I wanna bathe you in the light of day  
and just watch you as the rays  
tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours  
finding new ways to be awed each minute  
cuz' the daylight seems to want you  
just as much as I want you**

Before Harry could protest at the teasing, the contact was gone. Moments later the curtains were flown open and sunlight poured into the room, bathing the bed in gold.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to see you. It's been too long since I could just watch you."

"Don't be ridiculous. What's so good about looking at me?"

Within moments Harry was being pressed into the mattress, caught in a bruising kiss. When they broke apart Harry could do nothing but pant as Draco's eyes blazed with something akin to anger.

"Never say that. Never _ever _say that. You're the most gorgeous man on this planet. If it was the only thing I could have I would be content to just watch you for all eternity."

Harry was speechless, unable to do anything but watch Draco glare heatedly at him.

"You're perfect. I don't deserve you."

Again Harry was silent. Draco seemed to deflate and he flopped back against the bed, scowling up at the ceiling. A hand reached out to brush his fringe from his face and he looked to fins Harry watching him with a small smile.

"Or course you deserve me. Malfoy's deserve the best of everything."

Before Draco could reply soft lips had descended on his own and all he could do was smile.

**It's been minutes, it's been days  
it's been all I will remember  
happy lost in your hair  
and the cold side of the pillow**

Draco wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was quite content to stay where he was, Harry's arms wrapped around his waist as he slept. Draco buried his face in Harry's hair with a happy sigh, loving the way Harry's grip tightened around his waist, uncaring of the fact that the covers had fallen to the floor and they would surely freeze before long.

**Your hills and valleys  
are mapped by my intrepid fingers  
and in a naked slumber  
I dream all this again**

He traced the curve of Harry's back as the dark haired man slept before allowing himself to follow Harry into slumber.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Hate the end but it'll have to do. Please review. It was a quick update for once.


End file.
